Which road to follow?
by kahbou
Summary: The crew of the Black Pearl has rescue Jack! But, now they are faced with many complications. There are so many dangers facing them! Which road should they follow to sor everything out? Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW! your reviews will decide what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

"Where's the bloody whelp with my rum?"

"If he calls me whelp one more time," Will whispered to Elizabeth, "I think I'll kill him"

"Ha ha ha! Oh Will, you're certainly too much of a good man to do a thing like that!" He shrugged and grabbed the flask of rum from the bar tender.

"Ah," said Jack after taking a swig of the rum, "that's better."

"So, why does the famous Captain Sparrow call for my services once again?" Asked Will. Elizabeth snorted under her breath.

"Well, she certainly thinks you're a rather comical feller ay?" Elizabeth slightly frowned. "Well thanks to all bye the way for saving me from the locker." Said Jack rather regrettably, "but we all have something in common now don't we?" a flying rum bottle nearly missed the beak of Cotton's parrot.

"Squawk! Watch it! Watch it!"

"We all seem to be wanted by our dear friends who run the government now aren't we gents? Well, gents and that lass over there. Elizabeth frowned yet again. It wasn't any fun being the only female member of a pirate crew.

"Aye," replied Gibbs, "and there's not a doubt in my mind that Norrington took the heart of Jones."

"We're done for." Exclaimed Marty.

"Well then, isn't it clear that we need to take the heart for ourselves?" asked Elizabeth.

"Easier said that done Lizzie," said Jack as he took another swig of rum, "Lord what's his name probably has that little beastie after us again." Elizabeth hated this bar in Tortuga. Vile drunkards running every which way. Her only protection was Wills arm around her shoulder. That at least comforted her a bit. After all that they had been through, he had completely forgiven her for her kiss with Jack.

"Well we can't stay on this island forever. We have to make sail for Port Royal." Protested Elizabeth.

"Again, that's a bit problematic Miss. Elizabeth. Even if we were able to dodge the kraken, we would be walking into a trap. Becket expects us to come for the heart." Said Gibbs.

"How do we know that the kraken is set after _us_?" asked Will, "Becket's concern is for the East India Company, not for us, and Jones' desire for revenge cannot be carried out without the permission of Becket. I am sure that Becket is currently using Jones for the benefit of the company now. For right now, we are safe."

"Bugger," said Jack, "well, I say we sleep on it. Savvy?" and with that, jack walked in his awkward way up the stairs.

"Will, lets go up to bed as well." Then Elizabeth whispered, "we have to get out of this place soon. I can't bear it here!"

"Alright." Said will, and they proceeded upstairs; eventually followed by all other crew members.

Elizabeth felt happy when she woke up; looking at Will's sleeping face. Then she Remembered that she was in Tortuga. The euphoric feeling quickly slipped away.

"Will, wake up darling." He didn't budge. Oh well, Elizabeth just sat there. She haad been pondering what plan of action to take. Will was right, they might not be in any immediate danger from the Kraken, or Becket. But, bad luck seemed to follow them everywhere these days. If they did return to Port Royal, They would certainly be captured. Truth be told, she felt that they had to just ignore the situation and move on. None of them could return to civilization either. They had caused quite a bit of trouble on their trip to rescue Jack.

Jack had been on so many excursions. His mates in the locker were rather reluctant to the thought of him leaving. It had turned out that Jack had ruined most of their lives in some way or another, and now that the crew and herself had shown them the way out, it was more likely that the undead would eventually seek them out.

She know that Will was keeping something in as well. She could tell that he desperately needed to set his father free. Elizabeth felt bad that nobody was paying any attention to Will's dilemma. Oh, well maybe some one else could come up with a solution to everything.

A/N: That someone is you! Your reviews are going to tell me what to do with this story! Please give me your input on the direction of my story!


	2. Chapter 2

OK everyone. I rrreeeeeeaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy need your input on this! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! So, here are your options;

the crew goes to port royal without any troubles on the journey

they go to port royal, but get attacked by Davy Jones and the Kraken

they go somewhere else (suggest where)

They hunt after Jones and totally forget about port royal

so PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Help me people! I'm having a total brain fart! With your reviews though, I have no doubt about my story! Please help me!

Kahbou


End file.
